iAm So Bored
by iSquint
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like behind the scenes? Okay, I just had a thought - what are the iCarly members like between takes? I hope I didn't butcher their personality's or anything... :


Haven't you ever wondered what it's like behind the scenes? I just had an idea to write a fanfiction about what it would be like if Nathan and Jennette got bored on set. :]

iKiss tomorrow! Well, technically it's later today...but whatever. Seriously can't wait!

I don't own iCarly. Or Jennette McCurdy. Or Nathan Kress. Or any other peoples I mention in this that you recognize. :]

* * *

**iAm So Bored**

Jennette McCurdy flicked some blond curls over her shoulder, tilting her head back against the wooden back of her chair. She blinked her sky blue eyes at the boy in the chair behind her. It was break time between rehearsal's on the set of iCarly. The writers, director, and producers were debating over whether or not to make some changes to a scene in the script. This little discussion had been going on for about five minutes now, and Jennette was feeling the effects.

"I'm bored," she said, fixing an exaggerated frown on her face and poking her bottom lip out.

Nathan Kress grinned at her, his hands folded behind his head. His chocolate eyes twinkled at he leaned forward, removing his hands and bracing his elbows on his knees. He moved his head close to hers, as if he was about to confide a secret to her. He looked around, leaned closer and whispered quietly, "So am I."

Jennette laughed, lifting her head and turning her body around to face him. She was dressed as her character, Sam Puckett, in light blue plaid shorts paired with a sky blue graphic tee over a long sleeved white shirt. Nathan was also dressed as his character, Freddie Benson, in a red plaid, short-sleeved button up tee shirt over a gray tee shirt with something written on it in black. His long legs were incased in jeans over his sneakers. Jennette pulled one leg into the chair with her, showing her blue converse.

"Well, I think we should fix this problem," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

Nathan thought for a moment. "How? I mean, we could play Guitar Hero, or Rock Band, or make a YouTube video..."

"That's it!" Jennette said after his last words. "We should make another video."

"Doing what? There's already one of us doing the Fast Food Freestyle, and talking to them about Rock Band - which you still need to sing on, by the way," he told her, sending her a look saying _you're going to eventually._ "I mean, what else could we make a video of?"

They both thought for a moment. Jennette had already made a bunch of videos and put them on her YouTube, quite a few of them featuring Nathan. Abruptly, she smiled and turned to Nathan, an idea forming. "Come on," she said, and he followed her to his dressing room, where she grabbed his little camcorder.

"How'd you know I had my camcorder in here?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Jennette shrugged. "I kinda figured. I mean, where else would it be?" She smiled as if he should have realized that on his own. He shook his head and smiled.

"What're we going to do with it?"

"We're going to film them. Without them knowing."

"Them?"

"You know. Miranda, Jerry, the director and producers, Noah...them."

Nathan slowly smiled. This was going to be so fun.

In the next ten minutes, the filmed Noah Monk (Gibby) doing some dorky dances to "White and Nerdy", got Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor (Carly and Spencer) reenacting some scenes they did in the old days of being Megan and Crazy Steve on Drake and Josh, and caught Dan Schnieder and a writer yelling at each other and making faces.

While they sat in the chairs they were in earlier, laughing their heads off, Jerry and Miranda approached then warily. "Uhm...guys?" Miranda asked hesitantly, "Why are you laughing like hyenas?"

Jennette and Nathan wiped at the tears in their eyes, having an unspoken agreement not to tell anyone about the video they had made - they also weren't going to put it on YouTube either. That would be wrong.

"Oh, no reason. Nathan just told a really funny joke, that's all," Jennette responded smoothly, smiling at them.

"Really? We wanna hear," Jerry responded, and he and Miranda turned to look at Nathan expectantly.

"Uh..." Nathan was at a loss. He couldn't think of a joke to tell. "Um...a man went to a bar..."

He was interrupted by the arrival of the writers and director, telling them they had worked out that there would not be any changes. Nathan sighed, grateful he hadn't had to tell the 'mean drunk Superman' joke. He stood, practicing his 'look of love' for the scene while Jennette swung her arms around and glared at him, preparing herself for the part. They all started to walk towards the set, Jennette and Nathan sharing a secret look and a laugh on the way.

* * *

Okay, so what did you guys think? I know, it's not that good, but I just thought "I wonder what Nathan and Jennette are like between takes?" So, I decided to write it, then post it for you guys. Hope you liked. :]

I didn't make up Jennette's youtube - it's real. :]


End file.
